All for the love of a Phantomhive
by Punished By Love
Summary: Alois finally gets Ciel to cave to his advances. Claude did not see this coming... yaoi warning dont like dont read! dedicated to xXRochiRyuzakiXx
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! I decided to write a Alois fanfic! Read enjoy review and you will get chapter two (please dont flame...thats not nice.)_**

**Standard disclaimer applies**

* * *

_All for the love of a Phantomhive_

_(A/n Alois and Ciel are 16 in this lovely tale of mine.)_

Alois held the phone to phone ear, his full pink lips pulled into a seductive smile. A sparkle in his blue eyes turned them into twinkling pools of cool pale blue.

"You can come over tonight?" The blonde haired earl asked excitedly into the phone while his well dressed man servant cleaned near by, listening to his masters gleeful exclamations.

Alois continued to smile and tugged at the bottom of his little shorts, pulling them down slightly (not that that helps any…), "well then I look forward to seeing you tonight then," he purred before snapping the phone shut.

He turned to his black haired, golden eyed butler, "Claude," he called.

"Yes your Highness,' Claude inquired, his voice, deep and lovely, filled the room.

Alois giggled, and did a little twirl to express his excitement and spoke, "I need you to prepare my room, I'm having a guest tonight~.'

Claude sighed internally and pushed his unnecessary glasses up the bridge of his ivory colored nose, "of course sir," came the expected reply.

Alois smiled happily and walked towards the dinning room, his sock and boot clad legs eating up the distance between him and the dinning room entrance. The smooth pale, cream skin exposed in the gap between his socks and boot shorts was unintentionally tempting.

Clause watched his pass before heading upstairs towards his bocchan's bed chambers to prepare it.

→•←

Alois sat at the dinning room table, his soft golden hair falling to swoop over the left side of his face partially before he brushed it away with a pale dainty hand.

The boy was not your in-your-face-handsome, like his cousin the viscount, but nor was he plain. He was a delicate, almost femine handsome, the kind that took a few minutes of gazing upon to true appreciate.

He fidgeted with a spoon, taking in the way it distorted his image. He wanted to go get Claude, but he was busy preparing his room for tonight's guest, oh what a pity.

As if in response to his thoughts Alois felt a towering presence behind him.

"Claude! Well that was quick," Alois exclaimed happily, glad to no longer be alone.

He held out one slender hand to his butler, "Show me what you've done!"

Claude looked at Alois's hand and raised one ebony eyebrow in question before taking his masters hand in his own. He couldn't help but notice how slight and delicate it felt in his own, so fragile.

Alois lead Claude back up to his room, a little pip in his stride, before pausing when he reached the door, dropping his butlers hand to point at the door, "Well! Show me in!"

Claude strode over to the door before pausing and turning to face his master, 'Your Highness, if you don't mind me asking, who is this all for?"

Alois looked over his shoulder at his butler, his perfect round face framed by golden soft downy locks of straight hair, a halo of light around him, from the lamp behind him.

A smile curved up the edges of his lips before they parted to say the words: "Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

**tada! Cliffhanger! Review if you want to know what comes next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alys: Hey guys, thanks for your reviews, and here is Chapter 2! By the way, this story is for my friend Rochi, so if your reading this know that this is the story I decided to write for you last year but never finished. So any who, read, enjoy and review!**

**Standard disclaimer applies**

* * *

_Recap: 'Your Highness, if you don't mind me asking, who is this all for?" _

_Alois looked over his shoulder at his butler, his perfect round face framed by golden soft downy locks of straight hair, a halo of light around him, from the lamp behind him._

_A smile curved up the edges of his lips before they parted to say the words: "Ciel Phantomhive."_

Claude growled inwardly. No worthless brat with a pimp cane (no matter how lovely his soul was) deserved Alois in Claude's opinion.

Claude opened the door motioning for Alois to enter the room, suddenly wishing that he wasn't bound by contract to do as the lovely blonde bid, so he could have not prepared the room for Alois and the guard dog.

A gasp escaped Alois's full pink lips, "Oh Claude, its wonderful!"

The entire room was filled with the delicate flickering light of a thousand black candles. The bed had been made up with an ink black duvlet and sheets, which was littered with blood red rose petals, along with every other surface available.

It was dark and sexy and spoke of untold desire and something dangerous…something forbidden.

It was not at all that Alois had been expecting.

Claude silently stepped forward to stand in the room, just behind his bocchan, towering over his slight form, "does it please you, Your Highness?

Alois said nothing but blindly reached out to take Claude's hand in his own.

The candle light turned Claude's eyes into twin pools of molten gold and his skin into the finest porcelain, his glasses casting fine black shadows upon his perfectly sculpted cheekbones. He looked more like an angel then a demon, a little piece of perfection in a room of darkness and desire.

They studied each other silently before Alois let Claude's hand drop to his side to point at the door and demand softly "close the door."

The spider strode over to the mahogany plank and closed it silently before turning to return to his bocchan's side, glancing down at the angelic looking 16 year old.

Alois raised his hand and cocked a finger at Claude, a silent summon.

Claude raised a fine jet black brow questioningly and moved to stand directly in front of his master, uttering a "Sir?"

Alois frowned slightly, blue eyes never leaving Claude's face. Claude seemed to be unaware of the affect his décor was having on him. Or… at least that how Alois felt. Claude had noticed the change in his master's behavior, but he knew not what it would cause to occur.

Alois reached up and stroked his butler's thick black hair, letting his hand trail down the spiders face and neck. Claude stood still as the earl traced his face with his finger tips, the touch feather light.

Alois out lined Claude's lips with his finger, his blue eyes studying the older mans face, smooth and seemingly unaffected.

Alois slowly reached up to brush Claude's lips with his own, hesitation making it feather light. When Claude didn't respond Alois whispered in his ear, wrapping his arms around the spider's slender waist, "You're not kissing me back," Alois murmured against Claude's lips, enjoying the feel of them against his own, so he continued to speak, "I won't order you to, Ill stop if you're unwilling, do you want me to stop?"

Alois felt vulnerable offering himself to his spider, knowing he could be rejected easily.

Alois was about to pull away when a part of long, well muscled arms locked around him and Claude spoke against Alois's lips "I feel no desire to have you stop, Your Highness…" Claude then proceeded to apply some pressure to Alois's, turning his butterfly kiss into something a little _**darker. **_

The sixteen year old sighed contentedly against the demons lips and tangled his long slender fingers in the spiders ink black mane of wavy hair.

Claude peeled his white gloves off, letting them fall to the floor, exposing his creamy white hands and the seal of the bargain on the back of his hand.

He slid his hands under Alois's jacket, vest and shirt, tracing circles on his masters lower back as their lips moved hungrily together.

Alois gently nipped his butler's lower lips until he opened his mouth, allowing Alois's tongue to steal into his mouth, engaging Claude in a battle for dominance, which he quickly lost, but left Claude's tongue and mouth tingling from contact with the contract on Alois's tongue.

Claude slowly began to walk backwards until he could sit on the rose petal littered bed, pulling Alois in-between his legs as he spread them, removing his hands from under Alois's clothing.

Alois trailed his lips down to Claude's neck, leaving a trail of red marks, marking up the smooth skinned perfection that was Claude's neck, each mark stating _mine_ loudly. His fingers fumbling with the buttons on the spider's tail coat as he did so.

Claude brushed his hands away, and undid the tail coat himself before gently pushing away his bocchan so he stood an arms length away. He undid the boys jacket slowly, taking in the teens face, his now messy hair and lust clouded sapphire blue eyes, his lips tender and swollen from the spiders intoxicating kisses, and most importantly, all thoughts of the Phantomhive…long forgotten.

The boys breathing was hard and he returned to his spot in-between Claude's legs as soon as the jacket was off, slender fingers quick to undo his shirt and vest and toss it away.

"Claude," Alois began before his words were stopped by Claude's lips and his train of thought disappeared.

Alois moaned against his demons lips, allowing the spiders tongue to steal into his mouth while his hands disposed of his shoes and socks before toying with the edge of the booty shorts his master was so fond of.

* * *

**Alys: taaaaaadaaaaaaa, I know bad place to stop, but hey, if you want more, all you need is to review! So please do, and dont be afraid to pm me if you have questions. **

**Ok on to person response time!**

**to Anonymous: Yay~ Im glad you like it and heres more!**

**to Dawn Kelyee: Yay~ Im glad to hear that you like it and here is chapter two, I hope you liked it!**

**To Fangfreak1: tada! Update!**

**To Mizuki 8D: OMG! Heres the next chapter!**

**To CitrusyWolf: *scowls* be quiet Litttle Phantomhive, your just jealous of my spider~**

**Ok thats all for now, please review if you liked it and I'll try to update soon and keep in mind the more reviews I get the faster I update!**

**Love,**

**Alys**


End file.
